Vegetas a girl
by Flame779
Summary: Vegeta gets turned into a girl now you nay be thinking ‘ok well how is that gonna make a good book?’ More to it my friend! Secrets are revealed evil chi-chi goku loving female vegeta and now! A mystery assassin out to kill her and more! Thus is definetly a m rated story
1. Veggie-female

Vegeta was in the way of a blast just as soon as krillin gave the finishing blow to the alien it shot vegeta and changed him. Vegeta got up a headache already forming, he found himself to be lighter to have hair that touched his neck and it was weird vegeta touched the back of his head feeling soft hair he saw everyone gaping at him "what?" Vegeta Said crossing his arms yamcha handed vegeta a mirror and Vegetas eyes widened their He well now she was. She had black hair that was flicked sideways with the side of it cut but not shaved so it was black as well she had brown highlights while her usually scowl eyebrows were more thin and a line her eyes were round and he still had his jawline but her head was more of a oval he looked down and saw his muscly shaped was replaced by skinny arms and a skinny but fit body her jaw dropped as she saw she had boobs

"IM A ONNA!?" She Shouted bringing her hands through her hair in shock "how the hell did this happen!?" She Shouted "must've been the alien" Said piccolo krillin looked down vegetas growl made them all squirm one thing sure didn't change vegeta could still intimidate "that was the last of his fucking kind! Now I'm stuck as a woman!!" Shouted vegeta "first let's see if you can still power up" Said piccolo

Vegeta screamed turning to ultra super saiyen blue then saiyen blue then back to super saiyen red (the god one) then super saiyen 2 then super saiyen (I might've missed some) "Yep! Everything is fine!" Said gohan "FINE!? IM STUCK AS AN ONNA!" Shouted vegeta goku was still staring open mouthed he felt something uncomfortably pull on his gi and he frowned feeling guilty he wasn't meant to feel like this to anyone but chi-chi! "Goku you ok?" Asked yamcha goku didn't hear him still in his bubble of guilt "kakarot! Snap out of it clown!" Shouted vegeta

Goku snapped out of it quickly and turned to face his friend (now small crush) he quickly blushed when he realised how close Vegeta was to him, vegeta raised an eyebrow as he saw goku scoot over closer to the edge and farther then her trying to test out his theory vegeta moved closer goku shuffled away and fell off the couch vegeta started laughing chuckling while she covered her mouth goku smiled '_kami that's the best sound I've ever heard'_ he thought smiling like a dork blushing before quickly frowning _"no! Stop your only meant to love chi-chi remember!'_ His mind Shouted at him goku got up smiling as always

Vegeta frowned and got up as well "I swear the blasted woman is going to destroy my hearing after this" Said vegeta frowning goku wanted to so make those frowning lips smile but he kept that to himself. They flew to capsule corp bulma raised a eyebrow "where's vegeta and where did you find this woman?" Asked bulma "woman it is me!" Said vegeta "v.vegeta!?" Spluttered everyone master roshi had a nose bleed seeing female vegeta and everyone's sweat drop while goku growled low jealousy twisting in his stomach

"I swear the one time you shut up and the one time I want some answers!" Shouted vegeta master roshi came up behind her and touched her perfectly vegeta jumped and before she could hit him goku sent master roshi flying threw a wall a growling and angry mess bringing vegeta closer to him "umm kakarot? What the hell?" Shouted vegeta "I could've handled him on my On you know" Said vegeta goku smiled and vegeta blushed and coughed into her hand "and um thanks" Said vegeta walking away

Everyone stared open mouth "DID VEGETA JUST SAY THANKS!? TO LET ALONE GOKU!?" Shouted everyone. Vegeta growled as he walked into her room "damn female horomones making me like that clown" Said vegeta blushing as she laid down on her bed and slept its definetely been a long day

Goku smiled Blushing a tad as chi-chi walked over to him "goku come on we're going home" she said pulling goku away goku smiled and waved letting his wife (goku frowned at that) drag him away he saw goten and trunks "is it really true my dads been turned into a woman!?" Asked trunks "yep..." said chi-chi smirking trunks jaw dropped when goten and trunks quickly ran out the door "I'll go make sure their safe" Said goku wanting an excuse to leave chi-chi and see vegeta again, chi-chi frowned in comfusement before she glared "no you are not gonna train with vegeta" she said goku sighed mentally "no I mean I i uh I wanna check and see if gohan can teach me stuff so I can get a better job it was meant to be a surprise but..." Said goku '_please believe that pleaseeeeee_' he mentally begged "but goku you've never shown an interest before... oh what the hell! I'm so proud of you and sorry for ruining your surprise! I'll see you when you come back!" She said cheerfully pushing him out the house

Chi-chi frowned when he left "goku you know you can't lie to me" she said smirking "I will make sure you stay my husband and not go running to vegeta just you wait" she said walking to her shared bedroom and grabbing her phone "yeah 1 it's me chi I need a favor" said chi-chi "what do you need" replied the person on the other end of the phone "I need you to take care of someone her names Vegeta she's trying to steal my husband" said chi-chi the person on the other end of the phone fake sighed "you know my assassinations aren't cheap chi and you frankly don't have the money for it" the person on the other end of the phone replied "I have the money my dad is the ox king I will get the cash if you do your job" Said chi-chi the person on the other end of the phone suddenly turned serious "fine meet me at the old abandoned mining wreckage on the outskirts of the city being the cash their"

Chi-chi nodded and the phone suddenly clicked off their conversation was now deleted from radio towers forever no one knows what happened that night but them and chi-chi smirked knowing she picked the right person for the job 1 was a trained assassin she or he no one knew was famous for being able to kill anyone who she/he targeted she/he usually will wait for a month before doing their job waiting for the perfect moment to Strike no one has found out who she/he was or is

1's like a ghost no clues have ever been found about who she/he is

Chi-chi walked inside and saw 1 leaning against a wall a growling black red eyed dog- wolf besides her 1 flicked the cigerette out of her mouth and crushed it under her foot destroying any saliva samples in the process chi-chi wrinkled her face as she breathed in the smoke "Your one of those people" said chi-chi, Chi-chi found herself looking up at a 6 ft 9 skinny build who wore a hoodie a black hoodie and to cover their face a tight mask that didn't have stitching as well as black jeans and black trainers with black gloves to take the cash peering inside 1 counted it "good you weren't joking" said 1 chi-chi jumped 1 was definetely a female "how does no one know your a girl?" Asked chi-chi "because whoever threatens my identity doesn't live long enough to tattle" Said 1 walking away chi-chi smirked

Vegeta was going down


	2. Veggie-female

Vegeta yawned as she woke up to two bright blue orbs staring at her, she jumped firing a ki blast at the offender (who just happens to be her son!) trunks was blasted through the wall rubbing his head "owwww" he groaned goten laughed helping him out "so chi-chi wasn't joking! You really where turned into a girl dad!" Said trunks "unfortunately son" Said vegeta stepping out of bed she walked to the bathroom brushing her teeth while both boys fired question after question at the exhausted female saiyen

"Do you boys enjoy talking" Asked vegeta spitting out toothpaste "yeah!" Said them both "then I'd shut up! Before I tear your fucking tongue out your fucking mouth"" growled vegeta turning to face them after washing her face and drying her face with a towel they quickly gulped and walked out vegeta rolled his eyes and saw bulma had left him some clothes

She blushed seeing a bra and pants she kept blushing when she realised the bra was to small but kept it on anyway choosing to be uncomfortable rather then face that shame she put on some pants also realising they were to small around the waist she felt utterly ashamed she slid on the baggy jeans with no difficulty realising her hips was bigger then bulmas she was thankful that they were to big for bulma and slid on a top baggy around the waist but tight round the chest

Vegeta felt utterly ashamed! Was this how woman feel when they have to wear stuff like this!? If she ever turns into a man again he is not saying being a woman is easy ever damn Again! He walked out her head on the floor "woah vegeta!" Said bulma smiling while gokus eyes popped out of his skull and his mouth hanged open Vegeta was a goddess! Making sure master roshi didn't do anything like that again he looked side to side to see master roshi inching closer

"Wow vegeta we kay even find you a date" joked yamcha 18 rolled her eyes as krillin smiled snaking a arm round his wife's waist blushing "we're married and have a child and you still don't have the balls to do that?" Asked 18 savagely vegeta found it was harder to make sure he didn't laugh as a girl and started to chuckle once again goku found himself unconsciously smiling and staring at vegeta

'_NO CHI-CHI GOKU CHI-CHI She slicked with you through everything! You can't just abandon her!_' His mind Shouted _'oh shut up!' _A quiet voice inside him Shouted shocking himself never before had he realised he had a mean part "im going mental" he mumbled "I could say you already are" replied a smirking vegeta the way her hip was just to the side sarcastically while she crossed her arms made his heart beat faster his face turning red as he spluttered

"Hey goku you ok?" Said krillin "Yeah! I'm fine" he quickly replied "you sure you wanna come to this shopping trip?" Asked yamcha "Yeah!" Said goku any thing to get closer to vegeta who was now rolling her eyes "I still don't see the point in this" she replied "well vegeta you can't wear my clothes cause it's obvious their to small and I can tell your uncomfortable the bra is to small" Said bulma normally she wouldn't like to be referred as small chested but in Vegetas case it was very obvious

Vegeta blushed red covering her face "bulma I swear I'll kill you" growled vegeta "you haven't done it yet!" Said bulma smirking as vegeta glared at her goku felt jealous of the interaction but then deflated '_Vegetas married idiot! He well now she wouldn't leave bulma! Your just gonna have to except it she will never like you the way you like her!_' He thought he frowned very saddened by this thought But then shot up he could ask vegeta!

"You've been doing that a lot" replied vegeta "what?" Asked goku slightly panicked did she realise he had a crush on her!? "Smiling then suddenly frowning then smiling then frowning and it goes on what the hell is wrong with you idiot?" Asked vegeta putting a hand to her hip gokus eyes trailed over to her hand

'_Kami what I wouldn't give to have those __perfect hands claw my back to have that perfect sculpted body under me to have her moaning my name through her perfect mouth- no goku! Bad goku! No thinking like that!'_ He thought his face turning red when vegeta touched his forehead quickly thinking he was sick "are you ok goku you seem a bit red" Said krillin "im fine!" He quickly blushed his voice coming out squeaky he was so close to Vegetas chest Where the now princess was putting a hand on his head

"Luckyyyyyy" both master roshi and oolong murmered seeing how close goku was to vegetas body when vegeta pulled away goku had to calm himself down from having a panic attack and well his manhood was rising '_DAMN IT MAN TROUBLES!_" His entire head screamed "could I go to the bathroom!" He quickly replied his voice still shaky he felt hit his face burned vegeta rose an eyebrow "yes goku" replied bulma sighing goku quickly ran to the bathroom

He washed his face quickly with cold water trying to wash away the dirty thoughts and his blushing he looked in the mirror and looked Down "now how do I sort this out?" He asked "sort what out goku!? I'll help!" Said bulma gokus face shrivelled in disgust but caught himself before he was about to say "_no vegeta can help though!_" And instead replied with a quick "NO THANKS!"

He stepped out of the bathroom confused as he saw a fuming vegeta over yamcha's shoulder "weakling" she hissed "I didn't know you were ticklish princess" he replied with vegeta blushed and crossed her arms on his back goku felt jealousy bubble in his chest once again and vegeta found herself in gokus arms and yamcha went through wall after wall

Goku growled hugging vegeta protectively "mine" he hissed vegeta couldn't push away he was in a bracelet that took away his ki that's how yamcha had gotten vegeta so easily over his shoulders and for now Vegeta was glad that yamcha had been punched through many walls "so let's go shopping!" Quickly Said goku putting vegeta in the car quickly as well as himself

They looked at arch other before shrugging piccolo gave yamcha a senzu bean and then the two of them joined everyone in the car


	3. Veggie-female

They drove to the mall bulma dragging vegeta by the arm before then threatening for goku or yamcha will carry her and that made the princess walk through shops pulling a cart full of clothes everyone was tired well everyone except bulma and surprisingly vegeta who really didn't enjoy enjoy this. They both began to walk out when suddenly three men came over two well built bodyguards guarding a stern profesional man

"Sorry to be a bother but may we borrow that lady one of our models are sick with the flu and we need a new one stat!" Said the man bulma smirked "ok" she said stepping forward but the bodyguard stopped her "no not you that one with the black hair and brown highlights" said the man "ME!?/VEGETA!?" They Shouted "yes you" said the man

Vegeta was about to say no outright before she was suddenly pushed into a stall gave a dress and got thrown in a chair having literally no will left to fight left (she thought with bulma the entire time) she just let it be changing into the dress and getting the what do you call it again! Makeup "today we have a new model cause one of ours was sick with the flu! Here's vegeta!" Said the announcer vegeta walked down the cat walk posing at the end

Goku felt his breath leave his throat Vegeta was wearing a black dress that ended just above his knees and split at the sides just reclosing at underneath the arm showing off her sides with black stitching and black high heels with a small amount of make up and her hair to her shoulders with extensions

She looked like a genuine photoshopped model and he wasn't the only one who thought so many took photos to he had a low growl in his throat as his friends gaped master roshi got another nose bleed and fell to the floor while oolong followed short. Vegeta quickly got dressed into her clothes and walked out going to meet her friends when suddenly she was shoved into a gap between a shop and another shop She looked at the bracelet her mind panicking As she was reduced to a shaking mess

A mans hot breath breathed in her nose she shook her head smelling alcohol the gag around her throat stopping her from screaming the man quickly started stripping her ripping Vegetas top and trousers then her pants and bra vegeta shook with fury kicking as her hands were tied fear overtook her senses and she started sobbing As the man kissed her neck leaving slobbery kisses

Fear made her shake and cry she was being raped and she could do nothing about it! She shook her head trying to get the gag out. Goku could sense something was wrong he could feel it he ran around seeing a bit between a shop and another shop he ran inside and his breath caught at what he saw their was Vegeta she was naked and crying a sobbing mess as the man above her pinned her to the wall her arms tied behind her a gag on her mouth to keep her from screaming

Fury rage anger it was impossible to describe how he felt he charged killing the man with a single hit vegeta slid down the wall a sobbing mess goku hugged her she flinched but hugged back goku got vegeta some clothes quickly as she continued to cry getting them on she hugged goku crying into his shoulder

Goku frowned and hugged her Using IT he saw krillin and yamcha looked worried while vegeta couldn't care less the fear she had felt in those few moments being helpless was worse then anything she ever had to endure goku carefully took out her wrist to wear the ki taking bracelet was "take it off" he growled bulma nodded quickly removing the bracelet

Vegeta felt her ki return but she continued to cry shaking as she hugged goku. Goku hugged back silently when she finally collected herself was when she fell asleep crying "what happened goku" Asked krillin touching Vegetas arms goku growled baring his teeth and pulled vegeta closer they became worried krillin quickly bringing back his hand "sorry I'll tell you later right now I'll rather just not talk about it" Said goku frowning as he brought vegeta closer

The went back home with the clothes and bulma quickly put them in the correct places. For a few days vegeta would only stay around a woman and goku, goku was the only male exception for she avoided any other males including krillin and yamcha it was like their was this fear but vegeta couldn't get that event out of her head

That mans smirking face as he brought down her trousers

That mans voice and face as he pinned her to the wall

The fear she felt as she finally realised she was defeated

Every fucking night it came back to her every fucking hour it came back to her! But her heart always warmed whenever she was around goku the person who had saved her the person who saved her from something so horrible she couldn't except it herself she managed to sleep for a few moments knowing goku was their knowing goku would save her

She knew this was totally out of her character but she didn't care! That experience has destroyed her it had made her feel thankful towards the other saiyen and before she knew it

She was falling for him before she knew it her heart was pounding in her ears before she knew it blush had spread to her cheeks when he hugged her before she knew it she was stuttering and before she knew it that damn saiyen had wormed his way into her heart and she found herself welcoming it she found herself trying to deny but her heart always screamed liar and before she knew it her head was screaming?

Screw it!


	4. Veggie-female (10-19 06:55:21)

Vegeta was doing pull ups on a bar in 10 x earth gravity which was super easy but unfortunately krillin and yamcha where their so if she put it any higher then she would've killed them. Vegeta tilted her head to to see master roshi admiring her from inside she rolled her eyes she had gotten rather used to it

When goku walked inside she flipped over landing on her feet and walked out standing tall as she did so goku heard a high pitch small noise and flicked his hand a ki blast getting cut right through he pushed vegeta out the way as a knife impaled the metal wall sinking the blade in but the hilt stayed goku pulled the blade out their eyes widened

A soft thud was heard a 6 ft 9 lean person with a black hoodie and a hood with a black threadless mask covering everything but her eyes and her pearly white teeth black jeans and black shoes in one swift motion she was on the other side of the room twirling the knife in their hand. Their eyes widened as they turned round walking towards vegeta who was on the floor smirking

"I'm coming back for you and next time? You won't be lucky enough to survive" the person chuckled Evilly vegeta went pale the person in the black hood was definitely a girl but she wasn't human her ki was wild untameable and powerful much more powerful then gokus even in ultra instinct! "You won't know where I am you won't know where I'll Strike but I'll come back I'll kill you" growled the girl laughing Evilly as She dissapeared

They breathed heavily and looked at vegeta who was still pale "I am going to die" she murmered standing up "what!? No your not!" Shouted goku putting a hand on her shoulder "kakarot... I am going to die she is going to kill me she's stronger then you ever where even ultra instinct you" said vegeta playing her hand on his hand which was on her shoulder and taking it off

"This is so unlike you vegeta!? Where's the saiyen prince! who always fought till their last breath who always rose to the challenge!" Shouted goku vegeta chuckled dryly "well maybe that vegeta died when he was turned into a girl maybe that vegeta died the moment she was pinned to the wall" Said vegeta walking away goku pared remembering "we deserve to know what happened that night goku!" Said krillin

"Yeah!" Said yamcha goku sighed "sit on the couch I'll tell you their" he sighed running his hand through his hair sighing as he walked out to see the gangs waiting faces "so goku what happened to vegeta that day" Asked bulma "Well... all I know is that when I got her some guy had her pinned to the wall without her clothes and kissing her forcefully she was shaking but I killed the man people who did that don't deserve to live" Said goku they gasped bulma got up and slowly walked to Vegetas room

She softly knocked on it hearing water running and someone opening the door vegeta was their "what do you want?" She asked hiding the hurt in her voice bulma hugged vegeta "vegeta I know what happened that night and vegeta...don't let him win don't let that bastard destroy who you are! may have hurt you he may have taken away your pride! But don't let him win by taking you!" Said bulma vegeta started to cry "no bulma you don't know the entire story" she sobbed

"You only know half of it he had got his way with me he had taken off his clothes he had got his way with me and now? Bulma I'm suffering because theirs another life inside of me and every time I look at myself? I feel like crying every time I eat every time I look at my stomach I remember it crystal clear bulma he got his way with me and he may be in hell but now? I'll always have an reminder of that memory that's why I've been a wreck that's why i stopped being me and just surviving how could one person ruin my life? How can one person take away everything! Bulma... no one can fix me" Said vegeta closing the door She heard sobs coming from the other side and a click

Bula stood shocked before furiously banging the door no she was not giving up without a fight! They may have broke up but Vegeta was still her friend! Vegeta raised an eyebrow opening the door again "I told you woman I'm-" Said vegeta before bulma barged past her and sat on her bed "vegeta you may feel alone but that's not it! I'm here for you gokus here for you! Everyone's here for you! When you fall I'll be the friend you need to help I'll be the friend you need to talk to I'm the friend who will stay by you" Said bulma. Vegeta still looked unsure

Bulma sighed "vegeta their are times to be strong and independent but now? You need help! Now you have to rely on someone else for a bit vegeta biting your tongue won't make anything better holding back all those tears won't either let them go let them fall" Said bulma hugging vegeta and vegeta bit her tongue before She cried like she'd never cry before

And it did feel good to rant to someone who would listen

**(Told you oocness it's not to late to back out now! *realises not over 1k words* poop more writing! Well typing!)**

Chi-chi gasped as she heard a thump behind her "you never said I had to kill prince vegeta" Said 1 "why? Scared to kill him" laughed chi-chi 1 stared at her throwing chi-chi's cash at her "keep it I am not kill her" Said 1 she stuffed her hands in her pockets and was about to leave before she felt someone clamp something round her neck she froze in place touching her neck before her scream echoed through the forest she dropped to her knees

"Why?"choked 1 chi-chi looked uncomfortable and jio was smirking "I knew you'd fail when you found out who it was" Said jio smirking twirling a controller another shrill scream pierced the air chi-chi frowned 1 didn't blame her for anything, she herself often found herself on the brink of emotional braking point chi-chi was upset her husband had left her for a new girl and had brought 1 involved

1 found tears prick at her eyes as she laid down On the ground moaning in pain as she passed out jio smirked through it all the shot it up again another shrill scream of pain and torture made 1 claw at her neck "I knew you'd fail I knew you'd not go through with it I am disappointed but... I already have another ready to kill that brother of yours 1" Said jio

1's eyes snapped open and she shakily got to her feet bracing herself for the pain jio frowned as he saw she was no longer screaming but instead 1 flew out the door as fast as she could nearly droppig to the ground when she saw light from pain black spots clouded her vision as she saw capsule corp and then

She was out


	5. Veggie-female (10-19 14:16:07)

They gasped feeling a low ki and flew to outside the pouring rain soaking their clothes and pyjamas Vegetas eyes widened seeing the familier black hoodie goku growled and grabbed her throat slamming her against a tree "why shouldn't I kill you right now?" He asked making their eyes widen goku never threatened anybody but bulmas eyes widened when the mysterious girls head rolled forward her body was limp and goku took off the hood of the girl Vegetas eyes widened and she growled protectively grabbinh the girl and yanking her towads herself "leave fire alone!" She shouted protectively hugging the limp body

"Fire?!" Shouted them shocked "bulma can you help her?" Asked vegeta "She tried to kill you!" Protested goku yamcha and krillin the glare vegeta shot them made them wince bulma nodded while vegeta flew 1 to the hospital room "senzu bean?" Asked bulma "here" Said krillin putting the senzu bean in fires mouth "NO!" Shouted vegeta but fire swallowed and she started choking wheezing for air and shaking up and down choking

Their eyes widened as they were pushed out the room by bulma when they arrived they had no idea how she'd done it but the scalpel was slightly tainted in blood and fire had an oxygen mask over her mouth and multiple iv and tubes in her arms and body up and more a heart beeping machine and a life support system

Vegeta covered her mouth and goku hugged her as she cried into vegeta '_DAMN YOU FEMALE EMOTIONSSSSSSSSSSS!'_ Vegetas mind screamed as she lightly cried in gokus shoulder "vegeta? Vegeta!?" Murmered fire ehr hands went in the air her face scrunched up vegeta frowned "VEGETA! VEGETA RUN! NO frieza jio..leave...GO!" Shouted fire shaking her head gripping the sheets the heart monitor started beating loudly bulma grabbed a syringe and stuck it in fires arm making goku Yelp and hide his face in the panicking Vegetas neck

"What was that!?" She Shouted "a nightmare I learned that specific things including loud noises causes her heart to beat rapidly to power up but she is to weak still and it nearly kills her" Said bulma "so what happened with the senzu?" Asked krillin "She was allergic obviously" Said bulma "ALLERGIC TO A SENZU BEAN!?!?" They Shouted in shock fires face twisted up in pain and bulma sighed "why don't you put one Of those silence headphones" Said vegeta "I tried appearantally she can only have a few things touching her at a time so I just stayed with the important tubes" Said elma

"Wow saiyen are picky" mumbled yamcha "no it's survival instincts" defended vegeta "why are you defending her!?" Shouted krillin "she saved my life! That's why! She's my sister and means a lot to me" Said vegeta "hey wait a minute" Said goten "what!?" Asked them "why doesn't aunty vegeta just ask for fire to be ok and turn back into an uncle" said goten they looked at each other "because someone's already wished it" Said piccolo "what about the namakian dragin balls" Said gohan

"We could give it a try!" Said yamcha vegeta nodded and bulma did to "just give me a few days to get the ship ready and a medical bay for fire" Said bulma looking at vegeta who nodded everyone else thought she was just worried for the saiyen only bulma knew the truth. Vegeta had to resist to instinctively put a hand on her stomach. Vegeta found her head dropping more and more her eyes fighting to stay open it's been a long day ranging from nearly getting killed to finding his sister

Goku understood and quickly picked up the princess bridal style vegeta found herself wanting to argue to jump out of his arms but he was so damn..WARM... Vegeta soon found herself sleeping in gokus arms while goku smiled to himself '_damn she's so adorable_' he thought putting her down in her bed and walking out

**1 month later **

1 month

1 fucking month it took for bulma to make a space ship

1 fucking month Vegetas been pregnant with her rapers child

1 fucking minth fires been unconscious

Let's just say no one was pleased "what took so long" complained yamcha "ranging from taking care of fire to designing an engine as big as a house and making sure no one dies that's what took so long" growled bulma "and sleep deprivation is a bitch" mumbled bulma rubbing her eyes "would you mind getting fudging on with it?" Said goku

Vegeta laughed "fudging!?" She laughed krillin and yamcha stared at them "how sleep deprived are you two?" They Asked "I haven't slept in 1 month!" Laughed vegeta a giggling mess on the floor while goku growled and continued replacing bad words with sweets their eyes bugged out of their head they walked inside and goku and vegeta both collapsed on their beds bulma joining soon after krillin yamcha piccolo had large nervous sweat drops behind their head

"Let me sleeeepppppp" Groaned vegeta turning round and covering her head with a pillow "well unless you'd rather be asleep when I put this sticky cold gel on your stomach then fine!" Snapped bulma vegeta shivered as cold gel was placed on her stomach a stick/pen like thing retracing it a computer monitoring the size "everything seems in good health a good growing pace" said bulma vegeta nodded to tired to deal with this a hunger growl from her stomach made her groan annoyed while bulma simply laughed and gave vegeta some breakfast before she fell asleep again

Krillin piccolo and yamcha anime fell as they pushed a snoring goku of the bed and goku was still sleeping away! "WAKE UP!" everyone Shouted thanking kami the room was sound proof goku still didn't wake up when piccolo started smirking "breakfassttttt" Said piccolo goku Snapped up "where!?" He Shouted

Everyone fell over

**I am sleep deprived don't judge! I need to go to sleep but decided to get this out before I fell asleep**


	6. Veggie-female (10-20 04:29:25)

Vegeta was still sleep deprived when she rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen sitting down in a chair she heard whispers but when she looked up she realised she was sitting on master roshi's lap the pervert was having another nosebleed and his hands where on her waist she shot up yawning "sorry master roshi" she quickly apologised and sat down in an empty chair

Goku was finding it hard to control his jealousy and nearly turned super saiyen right now and their he clenched the table so bad the metal came off and into his hands yamcha and krillin raised an eyebrow bulma put on the radio and sleep deprived Vegeta was singing along with it her voice was magical the powerful part was definetely her strong suit

Nothin' gonna make me break or shatterNo one's gonna tell me I don't matter, noI won't let youTime is runnin' out, keeps gettin' fasterGotta find a way, rewrite the answers

Vegeta yawned once again and fell asleep bulma frowned "how much sleep does she need?" Asked krillin "shes stayed by fires side all month she hasn't slept as far as I know all month even at night" Said bulma frowning the ship shook a bad turn indeed and soon they found themselves seeing whi's

"How the hell did we get here?" Asked bulma "How the heck did we get to beerus planet?!" Shouted goku "BEERUS!?" Shouted vegeta falling off the chair as they all laughed while goku frowned and helped up vegeta smiled softly a blush coating her face as she walked out the room goku found himself blushing

They Male z fighters were all wearing gi's when vegeta came back he was wearing black leggings and a loose blue top "hello" Said whi's "Who is this fine little lady beside you?" Asked whi's gentlemanly vegeta rolled her eyes "how different do I look kakarot?!" Shouted vegeta "very different vegeta" Said goku "VEGETA!?" Shouted them both genuinely shocked Beerus burst out laughing While whi's did chuckle a bit

"How do you get yourself in these situations vegeta?" Asked whi's "dont Ask" Said vegeta putting her hands on her hips master roshi took a photo goku growled and crushed the camera vegeta raised an eyebrow while beerus kept laughing whi's kept chuckling "STOP LAUGHING BEFORE I MAKE SURE I SEND YOU TWO TO HELL!" Shouted vegeta suddenly covering her mouth beerus was about to hit vegeta for disrespecting him but goku stood in front of vegeta grabbing his fist growling

"Touch her and i will never forgive you" he growled vegeta found her eyes widening when goku suddenly wrapped an arm round her waist '_CRAP FUCK HE KNOWS!!_' She panicked this was how Male saiyens act when a female saiyen was pregnant keeping them safe and becoming suddenly protective around them hopefully goku didn't know that it was instinct

Beerus gulped and moved his hand away suddenly very lazy and falling asleep once again while whi's chuckled and shook his head they heard beeping and bulma sighed "goku teleport" she said goku nodded and they teleported back to the beeping sound then back to whi's "what happened?" Asked whi's "well not only did we find out vegeta had a sister that tried to kill her-" Said yamcha "Fire is back!?" Smiled whi's

"Wait you know her!?" Shouted krillin "Yes she had humiliated beerus last time we say her" Said whi's chuckling "she bet beerus!?" Shouted goku and vegeta "not only that but me as well" laughed whi's everyone fell over anime style "so she was the one beerus was talking about!" Said goku "Yep! She humiliated him" laughed whi's "SHUSH WHI'S" shouted beerus "get that girl off my planet" Said beerus

"We can't she's unconscious and we need to find the namakian dragon balls" Said bulma vegeta suddenly facepalmed "we could've just gone to Dende and asked if he could heal fire" Said vegeta everyone fell over once again "you have got to be joking me!!" Shouted krillin and bulma "I SPENT AGES ON THIS SHIP!!!" Shouted bulma

"Yes but vegeta don't you want to get transformed into a boy again" Said yamcha vegeta looked down and ran off bulma seemed the only one who understood if vegeta got turned into a boy again the child will die inside of him (transformed as a boy) so she had to stay a girl but she just wasn't ready to tell everyone

"What's up with her" Said krillin "goku you got their to late" Said bulma "that means..." Said krillin and yamcha "that means Vegetas pregnant!?" Shouted goku vegeta came back "Yes yes I am" growled Vegeta walking back into the ship. They followed her hiding their ki and saw she went into fires room bulma opened it to see vegeta crying

"I messed up didn't I fire? Heh I seem to make everything worse" Said vegeta goku was ready to tell her that wasn't true when fires finger twitched and she shook her head "why won't you wake up? I need you I need you with me! I want you to hug me like we used to do! I want you to laugh and smile like we used to! Why won't you wake up fire!? I know you can hear me so wake up! I need you please!" Shouted vegeta "damn pregnancy horomones" she groaned and heard a light chuckle when suddenly vegeta lifted her head but fire was still unconscious

"God damn it fire!" She shouted storming out but ran into goku who was silently laughing "you were the one who chuckled?" Asked vegeta goku predicted the hit to the face but couldn't help but laugh he groaned getting off the wall he saw vegeta pouting crossing her arms and suddenly he found himself getting a kiss to the cheek "thanks I needed that" she said walking off and moving her hips side to side purposely making goku blush

Goku ran up to vegeta and kissed her vegeta blushed and so did goku "I say I deserve that for that powerful of a hit don't you think" Said goku winking flirty while on the inside he was panicking '_OH MY GOD I JUST KISSED VEGETA HER LIPS ARE SO WARRMMM AND NICE AAHHHH WHAT IF THIS MESSES WITH OUR FRIENDSHIP NO NO NOOOOOOO GAHHHHHH I COULDNT HELP MYSELF IM SO SORRY VEGETA DID YOU EVEN ENJOY THAT OH MY THOR WHAT IF SHE DID WHAT IF SHE LIKED IT-'_ He panicked vegeta smirked "I suppose" she said walking off her arms crossed

She looked over her shoulder and entered her room putting to fingers to her still tingling lips she smiled "damn you kakarot" she smiled walking out blush still coating her cheeks meanwhile goku was still spluttering shocked and as red as a strawberry

Vegeta walked into bulmas room breathing in processing what she was about to ask '_do I really want this!?_' She Thought _'idiot of course you do your vegeta you don't wait for anything!_' She Thought back sighing vegeta opened the door "what do you need vege-" Said bulma before vegeta cut in

"IwannaimpresskakarotsohewillgooutwithmeorsoIcanseeifhelikesme!" She suddenly blurt out (**translation: I wanna impress kakarot to see if he willl go out with me or so I can see if he likes me!)**


End file.
